xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animagus
An Animagus (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. Information on Animagi is taught to Hogwarts students during their third year Transfiguration class. 'Aquiring the skill' Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is unknown whether Animagi can take the form of a more "magical" creature. An Animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into, seen in the case of Wormtail, who stayed in the form of a rat for at least twelve years, remaining alive despite the fact that rodents have a short lifespan. Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses. For example, both Minerva McGonagall and Rita Skeeter have markings on their Animagus forms caused by their spectacles, and Peter Pettigrew had a bald spot on his Animagus form from his balding head. If an Animagus undergoes a major physical change, such as the loss of a limb, their animal form will also reflect that, as in the case of Peter Pettigrew's finger.1 In addition, an Animagus will appear to lose their clothing upon morphing. The clothing will reappear upon re-establishing the human form. What physically happens to the clothing is unknown. A strong possibility, however, is that the clothing is enchanted beforehand, and will morph/disappear with the person as they do so. An example is when Peter Pettigrew morphs into a rat whilst Sirius Black and Severus Snape are occupied detaining the werewolf-Remus Lupin. Another explanation is for the Animagus to concentrate upon their clothing, which may or may not have inverse effects upon morphing back to their human form. 'Transfiguration vs. Animagus transformation' The difference between Transfiguration and the Animagus transformation ability is that an Animagus can change into an animal whenever they want, without a wand or an incantation. Being an Animagus is an ability, and Transfiguring requires a spell. An Animagus still thinks as a human does when they are in their animal form, seeing as Rita Skeeter was able to eavesdrop on others conversations when she was in the form of a beetle. However, an Animagus's feelings are not as complex when they are in their animal form. Animagi also has the ability to communicate with normal animals. There seems to be a clear understanding of want and need in this ability, but the full extent and quality is unknown. Sirius Black's Animagus form, a black dog named Padfoot or Snuffles (nicknamed from Harry Potter), was able to communicate on a rudimentary level with Crookshanks, Emma Summers's part-kneazle cat. The precise form of communication is yet unknown, though it is probably not telepathy since Sirius did not know Crookshanks' name until Hermione told him. As well, Peter Pettigrew picked up hints and directions from passing rats as he traveled around Albania in search of Voldemort. There is a particular spell which creates a blue and white flash that will force an Animagus out of their animal form. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black once used it to force Peter Pettigrew out of his rat form. This spell could possibly be the Homorphus Charm that Gilderoy Lockhart claims he used on the Wagga Wagga Werewolf to force him into his human form. It is also important to note that a werewolf is fundamentally different from Animagi. Lycanthropy is caused by a blood infection transmitted through the bite of a werewolf, whereas the Animagus skill is learned. The werewolves cannot keep their minds after a transformation (unless they take the Wolfsbane Potion), nor can they control themselves when they transform, while Animagi can do both. However, as werewolves only harm humans, Animagi, while in their animal forms, are safe to be in the company of werewolves. 'Wizarding Law' Every Animagus is required to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Improper Use of Magic Office. This registration includes revealing one's animal form and one's distinguishing markings. The register is available to the public. The primary reason for registration is to ensure the Animagi do not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry is able to keep track of them. One example is because Sirius Black is an unregistered Animagus, he was able to use his form to escape from Azkaban, as the Ministry did not take this into account when imprisoning him. The penalty for failing to register as an Animagus is a sentence in Azkaban, though the length of time is unknown. Rita Skeeter gave up an entire year of writing articles, her main means of livelihood, so that Hermione Granger would not turn her in as unregistered, and consented to writing an article free of charge at Emma's request. So we can assume that the penalty is a very large length of time indeed. Due to the complexity of the magic involved in becoming an Animagus, they have become very rare. There were a total of seven registered Animagi in the twentieth century. It is also partially because of this complexity that Animagi are required to register themselves. 'Known Animagi' Minerva McGonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall|link=Minerva McGonagall James Potter.jpg|James Potter|link=James Potter Sirius Black.jpg|Sirius Black|link=Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew.jpg|Peter Pettigrew|link=Peter Pettigrew John Worthington2.jpg|John Worthington II|link=John Worthington II Zacha9.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers John6.jpg|John Xavier|link=John Xavier *Falco Aesalon — Falcon; the first recorded Animagus; the registration system was not in existence in his time. *Morgan le Fay — Bird; the registration system was not in existence in her time. *Cliodna — Sea Bird; the registration system was not in existence in her time *Minerva McGonagall — Tabby cat; registered. *James Potter — Large Stag; unregistered. *Sirius Black — Large Black Dog; unregistered. *Peter Pettigrew — Rat; unregistered. *Rita Skeeter — Beetle; unregistered. *John Worthington II — White Shark. *Zacha Summers — Cat; unregistered. *John Xavier — Bear; unregistered. *Unidentified witch — Cat; registered. *Babbitty — Rabbit. 'Trivia' Category: Species